


Cute Little Flower

by xphantomhive



Series: Chapters of Armin Ackerman's Life [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, I Should Stop Tagging, M/M, implied mikannie, it's totally a tag, like very implied, mcdonalds chicken nuggets, the eremin is real, they're eren's moms, whoopsies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xphantomhive/pseuds/xphantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flowers don't hurt people so Armin will never hurt Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute Little Flower

The next day is brisk, fifty-five degrees, and partly cloudy. Levi dresses Armin accordingly, in a pair of khakis that reach past his ankles but can't be seen because they're tucked into black combat boots, a shirt that has printed text of some book title on it, and a blue hoodie Levi finds tucked back into Armin's closet. It smells of lavender scented moth balls, meaning it had been tucked back there for at least three weeks.

"The hoodie smells yummy." Armin says, grinning.

Levi snickers, shaking his head back and forth. "Because it's been tucked in the back of your closet with the lavender moth balls, Armin. Now come on; we wouldn't want to be late to the park, would we?" To which the boy rapidly nods at, stretching his arms out to be picked up. The raven-haired man complies without a beat, slipping his shoes on and grabbing his jacket as he exits the house. Armin shivers when the air hits them, but Levi brushes his lips against his head in a small kiss and that's the end of his shaking like a leaf.

It takes five minutes to get Armin buckled up and snuggled under a blanket he keeps in the SUV for moments like this. He crawls in the front, his only thoughts being how much of a soccer mom car this is. They live fairly close to the park, but it takes twenty minutes more to arrive there because Armin whines that he's hungry, and Levi doesn't think twice as he changes the direction to head towards McDonalds. Of course the tiny blonde requests a toy, and Levi listens to his wishes and argues until he finally pays two dollars for a dinky toy Armin will probably lose, but it doesn't matter because Armin is smiling.

They're at the park thirty minutes later, Levi sitting on a bench with Armin on his lap, happily eating chicken nuggets. Thank god they are served all day; no doubt if they hadn't, the blonde would've had a fit and thrashed until Levi would've had to waltz into McDonalds and make those chicken nuggets himself.

It takes another ten minutes until Armin throws the remnants of his meal down next to the pair and practically leaps from Levi's lap, running across the playground on wobbly legs and meeting a boy for a hug halfway there. When they break apart, Levi can see the boy is probably around Armin's age, with turquoise eyes and messy brunette hair. Everything about him screams _mischief_ and Levi's glad he isn't the one looking after him. Armin seems pleased to just be near this boy, and that makes the black-haired man smile slightly. It isn't a surprise when they both run up to him, holding hands and out of breath from running halfway across a park.

"This is Eren!" Armin nearly screams, grinning widely. Levi doesn't reprimand him for loudness; he's much too happy, so happy he'd probably ignore the scolding. "Eren, this is my daddy. His name is Levi. He might not look that nice but he is actually very very nice and he loves me." And _wow_ , if that isn't the cutest thing Levi has ever heard in his life.

"Hello, Eren."

The boy doesn't reply at first, but does eventually speak up. "Hi Levi. Do ya' wanna meet my mommies?" _Mommies?_ Levi thinks. He's glad to know he won't be dealing with a homophobic couple; Levi doesn't really like a certain gender. In fact, he doesn't really like anyone.

"Alright." He agrees. The boys run off, still holding hands, and when they come back, there are two women trailing behind them. One has black hair, much like his, reaching the nape of her neck; so, it stops a few inches beneath her chin. Her eyes are simple gray, once again much like his own, and her facial expression is neutral. Not smiling, not frowning. The second has bleach blonde hair, tugged into a high ponytail, and cold blue eyes. She, is scowling, as though she is angry at the entire world.

"Mikasa Ackerman." The black-haired one greets, nodding her head.

Small world. They have the same last name.

"Annie Leonhart, and if your kid hurts my woman's kid I'll hurt you."

Eren huffs, and Annie looks to him quickly. "Armin would never hurt me. He's a cute little flower, and flowers don't hurt people." Armin blushes, Eren grins crookedly, and smiles find their ways onto the adults' faces.

"Levi Ackerman, and as Eren said my kid is a cute little flower and flowers don't hurt people."

**Author's Note:**

> I hate my writing, indeed, but I really like this oneshot for some reason. Hope you did too.


End file.
